


Drunken Dances and Dragons

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Dragons, Drunkenness, Evening Fluff, F/M, Relaxation, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesira enjoys a chat with Iron Bull about dragons after killing their first High Dragon. Being she’s never drank before, she gets drunk easily and gets the entire tavern dancing and singing while Varric appears (after telling Cullen Nesira may need his help) and then Cullen shows up. Cullen takes Nesira back to his room where she quickly falls asleep from her excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Dances and Dragons

Nesira wasn't sure about this, she had never had these drinks before.  **"Come on Inquisitor, I promise you'll be juuuust fine."**  The thick accent of Iron Bull's voice made Nesira moved closer as she sat down in a chair and looked at what he had.  **"Iron Bull, I'm not so sure about this."**  She said, though at the same time she was very curious.  **"You don't have to drink if you don't want to Boss, its up to you. Its just a time to celebrate. Its not everyday we kill a high dragon like the old warriors of legend. Just think, we could be dragon hunters in the coming months!"**  Iron Bull said as Nesira glanced at the mug and smiled.  
  
 **"I'll try it then. I doubt any harm can come from it. But, what exactly is this?"**  Nesira asked as she lowered her nose toward it before pulling back quickly, the strong aroma filling her nose by surprise and she then looked over at the large man who looked more than happy to have some drinks.  **"Its called Maraas-Lok."** Iron Bull said, raising his mug toward her. Nesira was completely ignorant of the language of the Qunari and just blinked her eyes for a moment.  **"Mar--what?"**  Iron Bull let out a hearty laugh as he moved his mug to hit hers.  **"Simply means drink."**  Nesira gave a shrug of her shoulders, as her thoughts of nothing bad could happen anyway. One, she was in Skyhold and all her friends were here. Two, Iron Bull was the last person to bring any harm to her and would gladly protect her with his life. So she decide what the heck, might as well have some fun while it last.  
  
She lifted the chilled mug and tapped it to Iron Bull's before leaning the cup to her lips and downing the drink. Nesira's eyes grew large as the mug slammed against the table and she felt the burning sensation against her throat and started to cough. She moved her hand over to pat her chest as she finally found the air that was lost from her from taking that drink.  **"I know, Right? Put some chest on your chest."**  Iron Bull had that smug grin on his lips as Nesira started to laugh.  **"By the Maker, I've never had anything like that. It...hurts, but not in a bad way? I don't know how to explain that."**  She said, laughing at how to explain that.  **"You'll get use to it Boss. But how about that Dragon? Was this your first one."**  Nesira's finger moved to run along the top of the mug and nodded.  **"Oh yes, I've never encountered a dragon before. I was scared out of my wits."**  She said, laughing about it now though.  
  
 **"Oh man, but that little gurgle right before it spit fire? And that roar. What I wouldn't give to roar like that."**  Iron Bull reminiscent as he had a small rumble in his chest at the idea and Nesira's eyebrows raised up.  **"You want to be a dragon?"**  She asked curiously.  **"Who doesn't!?!"**  Iron Bull exclaimed with an idea that everyone wanted to be.  **"Do you remember the way that ground shook like an earthquake when it landed and the smell of the burning fires all around us. Taarsidath-an halsaam."**  He said as if it was a memory he had had for a lifetime. Nesira reminded herself silently that she needed to get a book on the Qunari language as she just listened to him with a smile.  **"And those wings! They were so large and the way she soar through the air. What I wouldn't do to fly."** Nesira added in turn as Iron Bull leaned back in his chair.  
  
 **"You know the Qunari hold dragons sacred? Was, as much as we hold anything sacred."**  He reached over and filled Nesira's glass again even though it was still half full and Nesira tilted her head.  **"Oh? And what was that phrase again, I think I remember you even screaming it during the fight. I'm sorry Bull, still learning the language."**  Bull had a smirk on his lips as he lifted his mug toward her.  **"The closest translation would be, "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect."**  Nesira just stared for a moment, feeling her cheeks flush a bright color of red at the sudden words coming from his mouth.  **"Bull, you uh....you do realize it was breathing fire at us while we were fighting, right?"**  Nesira tried to phrase it right and said nothing on those words. Iron Bull just laughed and gave a nod.  **"That I did Boss, that I did!"**  He then grunted as if remember the moment before hitting his mug to hers.  
  
Nesira glanced at her mug, and shrugged her shoulders, taking another deep drink of it, as it didn't hurt as bad as last time but it still made her cough. She put her hand into a fist this time, hitting her chest and then letting out a soft ahh. There was this fuzzy warmth growing around her stomach and it was growing across her entire body. IT felt nice and she even felt more relax than she had in a long time. Iron Bull glanced over to her and shook his head but not in a disapproving manner. It was like he was watching her carefully to make sure she was okay, but a smile on his lips as she was trying a new thing.  **"Don't worry, it gets easier with each cup! I'm sure most of the nerves in your throat are dead after that first cup."**  Nesira looked turned from happy to sudden confusion, her eyebrows raised up and she tilted her head just slightly. Her pointed ears dropped a little bit as Iron Bull laughed.  **"Not permanently boss, just dulled."**  He reached over and patted her on the shoulder and Nesira gave a nervous laugh.  
  
 **"We call dragons Atasshi."**  Iron Bull continued to talk about dragons as he had Nesira's full attention.  **"It means the glorious ones. That's the word for them, ataaaaassssshhhheeeee"**  He lingered on the word as Nesira felt herself bust into laughter at how he said it.  **"Atasshi, I'll have to remember that. They are truly amazing. You know,"**  Nesira started as she leaned her arms against the table.  **"You, or well, the Qunari seem to hold the dragon at such a high standard. Why is that?"**  She asked with genuine curiosity as she moved her arm up so her hand was in a fist and she could rest her cheek against it. Iron Bull rested his arm on the table and looked over at her.  **"Well, you know how we have horns? We look more dragon-y than most people. MAybe that's why."**  Nesira had this look as if there was more and Iron Bull could see it which made him have a gentle smile on his face.  **"However, there is this theory that the Ben-Hassrath has. You know how they control who we mate with. They Breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago?"**  Nesira was slightly disgusted by the idea of the Hassrath 'breeding' them. She always felt like people deserve to do as they wish and so she wasn't to fond on that idea. But she knew also that Iron Bull was just giving her insight into his world so that she was not ignorant in assumptions.  **"That's a wild theory. Do you think its true."**  Iron Bull sat there for a moment, thinking about it.  **"Why not? It's possible, anything seems possible in this world. It's possible it was just drinking the blood of the dragon, or maybe a mix with magic, I don't really know. But something in that dragon we killed, it was as if she spoke to me."**    
  
Now Nesira was truly curious. She felt her head tilt like a cat watching a toy and her lip parted slightly.  **"Bull, did we do wrong by killing the dragon? I mean, if it's so revered shouldn't we have let it live?"**  Iron Bull waved his hand and laughed.  **"Nah, don't worry about it boss. Tevinter is the one who have dragon gods, they are the ones who worshipped them, right? We can kill the shit out of them all you like. But Dragons,"**  He paused and grunted a little bit again before looking over to her.  **"They are the embodiment of raw power. It's all uncontrollable though, savage, wild. So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Sad but true."**  HE gave a small shrug before filling her glass again and Nesira laughed.  **"I can't even drink a full glass and you keep pouring me more."**  Iron Bull just had that kind smile on his lips.  **"All in celebration Boss. Have another drink."**  HE said as he reached for his mug, filling it up as well before holding it over to her. Nesira looked at her mug, not even questioning it this time as she down another glass full. This time it wasn't as hard, though she did cough a little bit but it was easier than before. She was feeling it big time as she purposely leaned the glass back a second time and finished the mug thoroughly. She felt the warmth spread over her body, as she giggled a little bit like a child, brushing her hair behind her ear.  **"Nice Boss!"**  He said as he took another drink and chuckled while coughing at the same time.  
  
 **"To dragons!!"**  He said as he raised his glass to her and she raised hers even if it was empty.  **"And to the good fights to come!"**  Nesira said with a slight slur and hit his glass as he finished his off and Nesira put her mug to her lips before realizing it was empty.  **"Aww, have any more.?"**  NEsira said with a puppy dog look on her face and Iron Bull laughed.  **"All fresh out, but I'll get you something else. Hold on Boss."**  HE said, pushing away from the table and walked off. Nesira stood up when the minstrel music came to her ears. How had she missed that? The upbeat music made her stand up and once she was sure she had her feeting she found herself somehow starting to dance. She laughed as she swirled around in a circle and started to drag people from their chairs to dance with her.   
  
Bull had the mug as he sat it down before a hearty laugh at the Inquisitor making everyone dance. HE sat down, just keeping an eye out as Nesira had her drunken escapade. Nesira was fully enjoying herself, swinging around people, arms interlocked and all while laughing. She bounced back over to the table, grabbing her mug and downing the entire drink before dropping the mug.  **”Oops…”**  She said meekly but it was just too cute as everyone laughed with her.  **”Take it easy Boss, I don’t need Cullen chasing me down for getting the Inquisitor wasted and plastered against the ground.”**  Bull added but it was obvious he was enjoying the festivities along with her. Nesira just waved her hand.  **”I’m good! Fuzzy and warm but good.”**  As she went back over to the group of people dancing and her feet tapping around the ground. She was barefoot as usual, her feet graceful even for being so drunk.  
  
 **”You know Tiny, Cullen’s gonna have your horns for this.”**  Varric said as he sat down but had a smile on his face.  **”But it's nice to see her doing something for herself.”**  Varric said with a grin as Bull looked to Varric.  **”Eh, he’ll forgive me. Look at how happy she is. Besides, we needed to celebrate, its not everyday you take down a dragon and live to tell the tale.”**  HE said, as Nesira moved over back to the table and gave Varric a very random hug.  **”Vaaaaarric. Come dance!”**  Varric reached over and had a smirk on his lips before shaking his head.  **”Oh Rose, I can’t. Bianca will get jealous and we just can’t have that.”**  Nesira giggled as she pulled back from the hug but her feet got tangled and she almost met the ground before Varric grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.  **”I think someone should get Cullen before he finds out the hard way.”**  Nesira’s eyes brighten as she looked.  **”Awww, Cullen. Where is he? I need to dance with him!”** Varric and Iron Bull exchanged some looks before laughing.   
  
Nesira stood back up and twisted around herself before moving back to the center of the floor. She spun around and laughed, so happy to feel like one of the people. This was the first time she didn’t feel like the boss, the inquisitor, the herald. She was just Nesira. She went to spin around again but she found herself in mid spin was going toward the floor. Her mind was going oh shit, but her lips just giggled before she felt an arm underneath her stomach and her face staring at the floor she didn’t meet.  **”Inquisitor.”**  The deep voice caught her ear as she turned to look up at Cullen who looked covered in concern and worry.  
  
 **”Ma' tundra shalasha.”**  She spoke in Dalish and smiled to him as he held her up to her feet. Cullen was unsure of what she said in Dalish, but the feeling behind her words was enough to warm his heart that even in this state he knew how she felt.  **”How much have you had to drink.”**  Nesira tapped her finger to her lips and shrugged.  **”Three, or may six cause those mugs are big. Wait, eight? I don’t know, I just feel funny.”**  Nesira giggled as Cullen raised a brow and glanced over to Iron bull who pointed out the mug and showed four fingers.  
  
 **”You're in for it now Tiny. Duck and cover man, duck and cover.”**  Varric nudged Iron Bull who just smiled.  
  
Cullen gave a small nod as he brushed Nesira’s hair behind her ear and held her carefully as he could feel her weight tipping back and forth.  **”Come, dance with me Cullen.”**  Cullen looked shocked at the sudden desire she had for him to dance with her as Nesira tugged but instead her foot slipped and she was once again about to fall on her back but Cullen dipped down, his arms wrapping around her back and appeared as if he had dipped her. In that instant everyone cheered and the laughter from Iron Bull and Varric could be heard in the background. Cullen’s cheeks flushed a bit as he looked at Nesira who was staring up at him with sparkling eyes, innocent as ever.  **”You saved me again. I don’t think I can walk.”**  She said with a giggle, as she leaned up and quickly placed a simple peek of a kiss on his cheek. There was cheers in the background and Cullen turned and glared his eyes at everyone. He wasn’t about to do a full blown display just because everyone wanted it. He wasn’t afraid for people to see how he felt for Nesira, but at the same time it was not something he felt people could demand either.  **”Alright, alright, lets clear the field.”**  Varric said, waving his hands as he was bustling people around.  
  
 **”Hey Curly, I think you should take her back to her room.”**  He said as Nesira waved to Varric.  **”bye byeeee. BYE BULL!”**  She said as she turned stood up and waved toward Iron Bull gave a small finger salute toward her.  **”See ya Boss.”**  He added. Nesira was pulled back up to her feet and she quickly wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck.  **”You're so sweet Cullen, what would I do without you?”**  Cullen just shook his head with a soft smile.  **”You be on the floor right now.”**  And Nesira started to laugh. Even as she was, her laughter was infectious as Cullen found himself laughing as well.  
  
 **”Come on Inquisitor, let’s get you back to your room.”**  Nesira shook her head.  **”No, not my room. Yours. Please?”**  She said, as she let go and moved to run toward the door.  **”You gotta catch me first!”**  She added as Cullen’s eyes widen and he was already after her cause he wasn’t about to explain to everyone how he let the Inquisitor fall off the side of the ramparts because he couldn’t catch her. She laughed as she drunkenly ran down the courtyard toward the stairs and she found she moved up a few flights before stopping and grabbing the side. HEr hand pressed to her head as a dizzy spell crossed over her and without a second thought Cullen’s arms had scooped her up. One arm moved around her shoulders and the other underneath her knees.  **”Nessie, don’t do that again. Maker’s breath, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”**  HE said, as he held her close and carried her slowly up the stairs and toward his room.  
  
 **”I feel so funny Cullen. The ground is spinning and it's not suppose to spin.”**  Cullen had a small laughed on his lips as he looked at her endearingly.  **”That’s because you are drunk Nesira. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”**  Nesira moved to lean her head against his chest and buried her face into the tunic he was wearing, unable to look at anything cause it was causing her depth perception to be majorly out of wake. Cullen twisted the knob with his hand before pushing the door open with his foot. Afterward he moved over to the ladder and gazed up.  **”I’m going to need you to hold on tight, okay?”**  Nesira mumbled a soft yes as she felt him move him over his shoulders as her hands wrapped around his neck without choking him, her face buried into his neck as she could smell his earthy scent all over him. Instinctively, her feet gripped him as well. Cullen moved up the ladder quickly as his feet could as he climbed up and then wrapped his arms around her legs as he moved over to the bed.  **”There we go.”**  
  
Cullen’s voice was soft and comforting as Nesira felt the blanket underneath her feet as she let go of his waist before literally letting going entirely and falling backwards into the bed.  **Weeee!”**  She said, before hitting her back against the plush and staring at the ceiling.  **”Oh my sweet dear Cullen.”**  She said with a smile and reached over to tug on his arm. Cullen turned around to look at her and smiled as he picked her up and moved her to the side of the bed, pulling the covers over her. **”Give me one minute Nessie. I’ll be right back up here after I finish these last words on my report.”**  Nesira leaned upward and touched his arm.  **”Promise?”** She asked. HEr single word held such worry, as if she didn’t want to be up there alone and her eyes stared at him with such sadness that he wouldn’t be there. Cullen reached over and touched his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline.  **”I promise.”**  He said. Nesira gave her smile and laid back down.  
  
Returning downstairs, his wrote the last few words to Josephine on the report before placing it to the side, and then moved back upstairs. In those few minutes Nesira had already fallen asleep and Cullen smiled. Her hair sprawled out around her like a fire halo, her arm above her head and she was turned slightly inward as if waiting for him. Her lips were parted slightly, breathing softly, though a part of him worried because she had drank more then she has ever done before. Cullen pulled off his boots and his shirt, but left his trousers on for the sake of Nesira. He didn’t want her waking up and thinking they had done anything. She was suppose to feel safe in his bed, not invaded and used. Cullen would never wish for her to feel such things. If they ever had the chance to do that, he would be honored, but until then he would wait. He climbed into the bed carefully, not wanting to wake her and pulled the blankets over him. He laid on his back, his arm behind his head as he gazed up at the open roof that was never repaired. The stairs shimmered and he felt at ease.   
  
The touch of her cold hands made him turned to look as he notice her snuggling closer toward him. She was in the crook of his arm, as he wrapped it around her and held her close. A soft sigh escaped her lips before he noticed her lips curling into a smile. That was enough for him to feel better, to know she still felt safe in his bed, within his arms. He leaned over to brush her hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead.  **”Sleep well Nesira.”**  
  


> _Translation* = My Gentle Shield. Basically saying he’s her protector._


End file.
